Super Pig
TVB Jade TVBS, TTV | first = September 9, 1994 | last = August 26, 1995 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = }} , also known as ''Super Boink'', is a magical girl parody manga series by Taeko Ikeda which originally ran in the manga magazine Ciao. An anime series based on the manga was created by Nippon Animation and broadcast on TBS stations in Japan from September 9, 1994 through August 26, 1995. An English language-version exists and was broadcast in the South America with an English voice-over provided independently by each of the various networks that broadcast it. Other titles by which the show is known include ''Superswinka'', ''Ba Bi Bu Be Buurin'', ''Ba Be Bu Bi Boink!, '''''Super Cerdita, and Super Big. Plot Karin Kokubu (Kassie Carlen) is late for school one day when she comes across an apparently injured yellow pig. It turns out the pig wasn't injured but just hungry, and he gets back his health when he eats Karin's apple. When Karin gets to school she discovers that the pig has stowed away in her backpack which causes her more trouble. Later she meets the pig again and finds out he can talk and fly, he gives her a "pigompact" which she opens; a pig snout appears from it and attaches itself to her nose! She finds the pig again, who explains that he is actually Prince Tonrariāno III (Iggy Pig) of the planet Buuringo. He tells her how she can transform: by saying "BA BI BU BE BOorin!" she transforms into a superpowered pink piglet called Buurin. This is not something Karin is happy about at all as she'd rather transform into a heroine like her idol the henshin hero tokusatsu character "Cutey Chao" (who is possibly a reference to Cutey Honey). Tonrariāno (who she calls Ton-chan) tells her if she can collect 108 pearls by doing good deeds as Buurin she can do so. The pearl collection operates on karma, meaning if Buurin abuses her powers she will lose pearls. Characters Manga A "pilot" story titled appeared in the fall 1993 issue of Ciao DX. The manga series subsequently appeared in Ciao from the October 1994 issue through the September 1995 issue. The tankōbon, or collections, we released in three volumes by Shogakukan's Flower Comics label. *Volume 1, ISBN 4-09-136451-9 (released April 1995) *Volume 2, ISBN 4-09-136452-7 (released August 1995) *Volume 3, ISBN 4-09-136453-5 (released October 1995) Anime Episode list The series contains 51 episodes, which are: *Buurin appears\ 超少女ぶーりん誕生 \ Chou shōjo Buurin tanjou *The match\ 愛と青春のシュート \ Ai to seishuun no Shoot *Challenge in friendship\ 涙と友情のスマッシュ \ Namida to yuujou no Smash *A Duel in Women's Boxing\ リングに賭けた青春 \ Ring ni kaketa seishun *Tug of War has signed friendship\ 綱引きが結んだ友情 \ Tsunahiki ga musunda yuujou *Secret of the Ancient Treasure\ 発見!ぶーりんの土偶 \ Hakken! Buurin no doguu *The heroine of confession\ 傷だらけのヒロイン \ Kizu darake no Heroine *Disaster of Diet\ ダイエット大作戦! \ Diet daisakusen! *サーキットの戦士たち \ Circuit no senshitachi *炎のジャーナリスト魂 \ Honoo no Journalist tamashii *ベストカップルを狙え! \ Best couple o nerae! *超少年カシワギ誕生! \ Chou shōnen Kashiwagi tanjou! *銀河に誓うミッション \ Ginka ni chikau Mission *拍手と喝采のテアトル \ Hakushu to kassai no Theatre *若きもんぺ少女の嘆き \ Wakaki monpe shōjo no nageki *本命のいないXマス!? \ Honmei no inai Xmas!? *運命にゆれる少女 \ Unmei ni yureru shōjo *新春ホームシック物語 \ Shinshun Homesick Story *白銀に舞う恋の嵐 \ Hakugin ni mau koi no arashi *巨大植物ケイコ出現! \ Kyodai shokubutsu Keiko shutsugen! *愛と苦悩の回転木馬 \ Ai to kunou no kaitenmokuba *トンちゃんの恋の行方 \ Ton-chan no koi no yukue *義理と勇気の2·14 \ Giri to yuuki no 2.14 *愛は御神渡りを越えて \ Ai wa omiwatari o koete *果林が受け継ぐひな祭り \ Karin ga uketsugu hinamatsuri *好敵手はただ一人! \ Rival wa tada hitori! *衝撃!ぶーりん消滅!? \ Shougeki! Buurin shoumetsu!? *小さな恋の狂詩曲 \ Chiisana koi no Rhapsody *常夏の島へ進路をとれ \ Tokonatsu no shima e shinro o tore *密林に消えた友 \ Mitsurin ni kieta tomo *嵐を呼ぶ生徒会選挙 \ Arashi o yobu seitokai senkyo *純情少年遅咲きの恋桜 \ Junjou shōnen osozaki no koi sakura *白日に漂う花粉のワナ \ Hakujitsu ni tadayou Kafun no wana *泳げ友情のこいのぼり \ Oyoge yuujou no koinobori *琢磨·出生の秘密 \ Takuma, shussei no himitsu *田園に舞う女神の伝説 \ Denen ni mau megami no densetsu *恋文は初恋の片道切符 \ Koibumi wa hatsukoi no katamichikippu *禁断の扉を開く男 \ Kindan no tobira o hiraku otoko *秘められた家紋の謎 \Himerareta kamon no nazo *主役になりそこねた女 \Heroine ni nari sokoneta onna *執念の男ジミー松本 \ Shuunen no otoko Jimmy Matsumoto *ぶーりんVSぶーりん \ Buurin vs. Buurin *怪談·真夏の夜の過ち \ Kaidan, manatsu no your no ayamachi *失われたトンパクト \ Ushina oneta Tonpact *約束の晴れ姿 \ Yakusoku no haresugata *忍び寄る別れの足音 \ Shinobiyoru wakare no ashioto *気高き女の館 \ Kedakaki onna no yakata *悪の花園が笑うとき \ Aku no hanazono ga warau toki *危機!狙われた学園 \ Kiki! Nerawareta gakuen *涙のメタモルフォーゼ \ Namida no Metamorphose *超少女の未来 \ Chou Shōjo no mirai Cast Japanese Cast * Karin Kokubu: Yuri Shiratori * Tonrariāno III/Narrator: Yuriko Fuchizaki * Kōichi Mizuno: Akira Ishida * Keiko Kuroha/Buta Session/Buta Session G: Rika Matsumoto * Masami Yamakawa/Buta Session/Buta Session B: Chie Satō * Nanako Tateishi/Cutey Ciao: Maria Kawamura * Kaoru Hidaka: Junko Asami * Hiromi Kashiwagi: Yoshiharu Yamada * Makoto Arashiyama: Tarō Arakawa * Masayoshi Kondō: Keiichi Sonobe * Takuma Mushanokōji: Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Shin'ichirō Kokubu: Kenichi Ono * Rikako Kokubu: Yumi Hikita, Yūko Mizutani * Shūhei Kokubu/Buta Session/Buta Session R: Satomi Kōrogi * Tonrariāno II: Takao Ōyama * Jimmy Matsumoto: Wataru Takagi * Gorō Tatsumaki: Tomohiro Nishimura * Hitomi Tatsumaki: Sakura Tange * Buritī Koizumi: Yumi Tōma * Būtan: Tomoko Maruo * Midori: Tamao Hayashi * Minsei Kitagawa: Kanemaru Jun'ichi * Mucchi: Megumi Ogata * Maccho/Announcer: Kōji Ishii * Kotoko Mushanokōji: Yuri Amano * Kurama Mushanokōji: Masami Kikuchi English Cast * Lance Romero: Richard Cansino Theme songs *Opening: ::Lyrics: Manami Tōno ::Composition/Arrangement: Tsugumi Kataoka ::Vocals: Parquets *Ending: ::Lyrics: Manami Tōno ::Composition/Arrangement: Tsugumi Kataoka ::Vocals: Parquets External links * Keith's Tonde Buurin Page * * The Tonde Buurin Page at Henshin: The Mahou Shoujo Genre * Tonde Buurin collection/Merchandise Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fictional pigs Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Nippon Animation Category:Shōjo manga Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:1994 television series debuts Category:1995 television series endings Category:Parody anime and manga es:Tonde Būrin it:Super Pig he:סופר פיג nl:Super Big ja:とんでぶーりん pl:Superświnka pt:Super Pig (anime) vi:Hiệp sĩ Lợn zh:飛天少女豬